Brave Hearts
by flower scent
Summary: The story of people who have brave hearts who challenged every thing that hindered them from achieving their goals. There is romance but not a yoai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brave Hearts**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters, they all belong to Yushirio Togashi and I don't even own the idea of this story, it's my younger sister idea. I am only the writer of the incidents of this story.

**_Main Characters:_** Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio, Kuroro and other minor characters.

**_Note__:_** Kurapiak on this story is a girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>When someone works so hard to defend his her own points of view even though all other people are against him/ her, this person must have a brave heart. When someone challenges his fears and exposes his own life to danger in order to save the people he loves the most, this person must have a brave heart. When someone prefers to face any kind of torments or even faces death over living in humiliation of captivation, this person must have a brave heart. When someone chooses to abandon his perfect prosperous life in order to be with his true love, this person must have a brave heart. We are going to meet some people in this story who have brave hearts that never feel despair, failure or fear even in the worst circumstances.

* * *

><p>In a small quiet isolated town, there were four friends who never separated from each other. Although they were different in many things such their ages, features, characteristics, goals, dreams and even their gender, they were very close to each other. Their friendship was weird and even unacceptable in the eyes of their people because it wasn't familiar in that time that girls befriend members from the other gender. Although the intense sarcasm and the sheer refusal of others to their sincere friendship, they didn't budge and continued on their wonderful friendship. Those friends were none other than the naive spiky black haired boy called Gon, the naughty silver haired boy called Killua, the big mouthed and hot headed brown haired young man called Leorio and the tomboyish blonde haired girl called Kurapika. They were not only friends but they were also neighbors, they all lived in the same street. Each one of them was sharing the others with everything they had. According to their comrades, It was ordinary thing to see Gon, Killua and Leorio were walking, talking even fighting together but the strange and hateful thing that Kurapika, the blonde girl, was walking, talking, eating and doing all her activities with them leaving behind her classes that she must have attended. It was known, in that time, that girls should take lessons in how to manage the domestic affairs from cooking, cleaning, sewing, feeding the animals and of course, how to take care of a baby. But the boys should learn writing, reading beside farming, fishing, hunting the wild animals, riding horses and the most important thing was that they should learn how to use different kind of weapons like swords, spears, arrows and bows in order to defend their town from any outer attack from other town or kingdoms.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurapika was a stubborn and defiant girl who refused to subdue to the social restrictions placed on the shoulder of the female members on this country. She wanted to learn how to read, write and count like the guys, she had the faith that the women have brains like men so they have to improve and develop their mental abilities by learning. She thought that the girls should know how to use a weapon to defend herself and her country like the men and she couldn't understand why their society wanted to deprive women from learning those issues and only permitted to her to handle the house affairs. She was angry and indignant at her classes and she thought what the girls should learn were vain and useless things so she decided to join the classes of the guys to learn interesting and useful things so she cut her silky long blonde hair and wore clothes that were similar to the males outfit and started to attend the other classes. At first the teachers refused to accept her in the class because they thought that she couldn't understand their lessons and she couldn't bear their tough trainings but when they felt tired from convincing her to leave them and go to her classes, they chose to let her attend and she would leave by herself because she couldn't bear the difficult and complicated lessons and their rough trainings. But much to her teachers dismay, she could understand every single lesson they taught her and they couldn't deny that she was very intelligent and she was also capable of holding the heavy weapons and she started to learn how to fight and how to ride horses like the other guys and sometimes better than them. After a period of time, her teachers accepted her happily on their classes and they ceased to complain from her existence with them. Of course, she was very happy and content that she made other people believe her that the girls could do anything if they had the willing. Attending the males classes enabled her to become more close to her friends, they were learning, riding horses and fighting together.<p>

* * *

><p>One day, Kurapika and her friends decided to go on a picnic in the green forest that surrounded their town. This place was the most favorite place for them and they used to spend their weekends there. The scenery in that forest was wonderful, they were surrounded by the huge and old trees from different kinds and under those trees they found the needed shadow when the sun heat raised and there was a clear twinkling small lake, they used to sit down on the green grass next to it and enjoy the decent breeze while having their lunch. The three guys arrived first in the said place and they waited for their blonde friend, they waited her for more than an hour until their stomachs grumbled from hunger so they decided to have the lunch and left some of it for Kurapika. Before they took the first bite from their food, they heard someone or something was running towards them in a great speed, they all alerted and put their food aside and brought their weapons and readied themselves for the attack. Suddenly, someone appeared from the bushes surrounded them and they relieved when they saw who was coming because she was Kurapika who appeared from the bushes but they raised a quizzical eyebrow when they saw her. She was panting heavily and she was disheveled with tousled her and her forehead covered with sweat and her face was pale as if she was chased by the devils.<p>

_" What is wrong with you? Why were you running like that? "_ asked the oldest one of them in an obvious worry on his tone of voice. But Kurapika couldn't answer him immediately because she was still trying to regulate her breath again.

_**"**__ Wait, old man, she needs to catch her breath, "_ commented the silver haired boy in a sheer sarcasm dripped from his words. Leorio's face darkened when he listened to Killua's comment then he burst in shouting,

_" Who are the old man? You should look to yourself in the mirror, you are the one who have the white hair like old people not me. "_yelled the brown haired young man in annoyance.

_" Who gave you the right to make fun at the expense of my hair? "_ asked Killua in an exasperation while grabbing the older guy from his clothes and shook him violently.

_" Take your hands off of my clothes or you'll regret "_ ordered Leorio who got furious from the violent way the silver haired boy dealt him with. They continued their fuss while Gon was watching them with bored expression as he got used to their continuous commotion between them. Before they started to fight, Kurapika gathered all her strength and shouted at them as loud as she could, _**" stoooooooooop "**_, they stopped instantly because they couldn't handle the blonde girl if she got angry. They all looked to her direction and they saw something strange on her facial expressions, they felt that she was going to tell them something really important so they paid her all their attention.

* * *

><p><em>" While I was on my way to come here, I saw two of our masters were talking and worry was apparent on their facial expressions so I approached them and hid myself behind a huge tree not to let them see me and I eavesdropped what they were talking about,<em>_"_ said the blonde girl then she stopped to find how she could tell her friends about what she had heard, with every second passed became more curious to know what she had heard then she cleared her voice and completed her talk,

" They were talking about a great and strong kingdom called The Kingdom of Black Eagles. The king of this kingdom decided to accumulate his troops and attack the other countries and towns to widened his kingdom. And to obtain all the treasures of those countries and to have many captives to serve him as his slaves. If the country he had attacked lost the war against his armies, he would kill the governor of this town and joined this town to his property or he could leave the country without killing its chief but in one condition, to pay a great sum of money and deliver him the precious treasures of this country and he had the right to take what he wanted from women and kids to work in his palace or his men's houses as slaves, " she stopped again and her face started to show her inner worry and fear although she tried hard to appear calm and composed, her friends became more impatient and they wanted to know quickly that thing that worried their friend to this extent.

" Come on, Kurapika, tell us the rest of their conversation, we know that you haven't finished yet. " the spiky haired boy prompted her kindly to continue talking and she nodded slightly and swallowed her salvia and continued,

" The elders in our country knew that the armies of this kingdom attacked all the towns around us and all the countries before us had been defeated and they all occupied by their king's troops. Our elders expected that it is our turn to be attacked by the armies of this kingdom and now they are counting the number of men who are capable of holding weapons and fighting, " explained the blonde haired girl in a sad and gloomy tone.

" Are their armies so strong that no town or even country could stood against them? " wondered the silver haired boy in disbelief.

" Yes, they are very strong and the number of their fighters over numbered the fighters of any other country. Besides, their army commander is very clever and strong, his name is _**Kuroro Lucifer.**_ "

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note:<strong>_ Wow! A new story written by me, I am so proud of myself, I wish you enjoyed reading the story prologue. Don't give up reading, it is just the beginning and the story will become more interesting in the next chapters.

Sorry, that Kuroro didn't appear in the prologue but he is going to have a big role in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review to encourage me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brave Hearts**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters, and I don't own the idea of this story, it belongs to my younger sister. I am only the writer of the incidents of this story.

**_Main characters:_** Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Kuroro Lucifer.

**_Warning:_** The theme of this story is far from the theme of the real story of the series H X H. And all the characters are OOC, Kurapika is a girl in this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**The War**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kuroro Lucifer,"<strong>_ her friends repeated absentmindedly, they felt chill running under their spines only by mentioning his name. Their faces showed the horror and the intense fear built up on their minds and hearts. The most ironic thing was that the eldest one among them, Leorio, was the most scared one, his faced blanched from fear and he started to tremble unwillingly.

_**"Then, what are we going to do?" **_asked the brown haired young man with a trembling tone,

_**"Our king ordered the army commander to prepare all our troops and divide them into teams and appointed a skilled leader to each team,"**_ explained the blonde haired girl solemnly to her friends.

_**"I guess we have to go back right now to the town to know what we have to do."**_ said the silver haired young boy indifferently as if nothing on the earth could spoil his cool mood.

_**"Yes, we have to hurry up,"**_ said Gon vividly and he grabbed his best friend's arm and started running back to their town.

Kurapika and Leorio sweatdropped from the strange behavior of the two kids, they are still energetic and carefree as if they were talking about a game not an immense dangerous war on their doors. Then, they decided to catch up with the two kids and sprinted towards the huge gates of their town. When they reached to the town, they found it in a big ruckus. All the inhabitants of the town started to pack their stuff and clear their houses; they were heading to the allocated hideouts under the ground. And they noticed that the army commander with the team leaders started to choose the strong and healthy males over 16 years old to carry the weapons and join the army forces. The wives and the mothers were crying from fear and worry about their husbands and their sons. All the women, kids and old people were dragged to the safe places and the sadness, despair and horror were covering their innocent faces.

Killua, Gon and Kurapika were dragged by their mothers like the other kids to the underground hideouts but Leorio was taken to join the armies and prepare himself to the battle. He was so scared, he wished to be a kid or even a woman to go to the safe places like them and leave the battle ground to the more courageous men. He was forced to wear a heavy iron hamlet, an armor plate and hold a long sharp sword and his leader provided him with a strong black horse, he was chosen to join the knights' team. He wore his iron outfit and rode his horse, he started to encourage himself by saying some positive words to cool his mood like _**"I am strong"**_, _**"I can do it"**_, _**"The victory will be ours"**_ but his trials to reassure himself was in vain, he became more nervous and afraid with every single minute passing. Few minutes later, he dismounted from his horse and fled from the battle yard when he reached the hideout where the women and kids were hiding, he took off his heavy metal outfit and hid himself among the old men there and when the others asked him why are you here with us in the hideout, he claimed that the leader of the troops asked him to join them to defend them if anything tried to attack them and the poor people believed him.

* * *

><p>On the contrary, Kurapika wasn't satisfied to stay here in that safe place under the ground while her country was under a big attack from a very strong kingdom. She tried to convince her mother to let her go and join the fighters in the war but her mother refused badly. But she didn't give up; she decided to distract her mother attention and flee to join the army, she made use of the chaos that Leorio made when he entered the hideout and she ran away and she took Leorio's outfit, his armor along with his sword with her. She wore them and she put the hamlet on her head and hid her faces, she searched for a horse and she found the black horse that belonged to Leorio was roaming on the empty roads of the city. She mounted it and rode it to the battle ground outside the walls of her town where the other armed forces were waiting their enemy. She was so happy and content that she would defend her country and even if she died, she would be a martyr.<p>

Inside the camp of their enemy, the army commander, Kuroro Lucifer, was revising his plan with the leaders of the groups.

_**"Are your men ready for our next battle?" **_asked the raven haired commander calmly while sipping his tea.

_**"Yes, of course, they are always ready for any battle and in any time" **_replied proudly the red haired leader called Hisoka.

_**"Fine, we are going to move in the midnight, so order your men to take some rest,"**_ commanded Kuroro firmly and his subordinates nodded and bowed and left his tent to put his orders into action. He sighed in relief that everything was going on its right path, he stretched himself and yawned, he decided to take a nap before giving the sign of moving.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, Kuroro's troops started to move and head towards their next target. Hundred thousand fighters and fifty thousand knights were ready to attack our friend's town. When the black eagle armed forces became closer to the targeted town, they noticed that the town's army was ready to defend its town from their attack so Kuroro shouted to his men to start their attack at once. Kuroro's army and the other town's army collided with each other; the war was too long and was really tough. The archers from both sides showered one another with rains of arrows, the corpses from both sides started to fall on the ground like the dried leaves in autumn. The swords clashed with each other from the two sides, one could hear the cries of pain and death everywhere and could see and smell the odor of blood here and there. The scene was horrible; the living people were stepping over their comrades' dead bodies and there were injured people screaming for help; some of them were lucky and he got the necessary help and some weren't and they were left to face their gloomy fate. Kuroro was watching the war from behind, he was the leader of the knights' group, and he ordered his knights to get involved in the battle to support the other groups. His knights were so strong and skilled; they started to harvest the souls of their enemies so easily. There was no knight from the enemies side could stand in the face of the black eagle knights except for one knight who was swinging his sword in the air and cut the throats of his enemy knights. Kuroro noticed this strong knight who was riding a strong black horse; he respected him because he could cause them a big loss so he decided to grant this brave knight the honor of fighting with him, the mighty commander, Kuroro Lucifer.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro rode his giant horse and headed towards this energetic knight, he gestured to his knights to withdraw and leave this knight to him. He unsheathed his sword and raised it to the air then he directed it towards the other knight as a challenging sign, the other knight also readied himself for the attack. Kuroro left the unknown knight attack first to test his skill in fighting and he was stunned when he found the sharp blade of the other knight's sword cutting through the flesh of his left arm, the attack was really fast to the extent that he couldn't follow the knight's movement with his eyes. Kuroro berated himself for being reckless and let himself to get injured but he had no time to check his wound because the other knight started to attack again but this time he blocked the attack with his sword then he attacked the other knight and the knight blocked the attack. They remained like this for more than ten minutes until Kuroro found a gape in the other knight's defense, the unknown knight didn't shield his head thus Kuroro directed his attack to the knight's head. He was about to beheaded his opponent but this knight moved his head slightly in the last moment, the sword only hit the top of the helmet making it fly on the air and revealing the face of its owner. Kuroro was shocked when he looked to his opponent's face, he saw a very beautiful face; a face of an angel. He found out that this knight was no one other than a beautiful blond young girl with wonderful wide sapphire eyes, he couldn't imagine what his eyes saw. The blonde girl made use from her opponent's surprise and shock and she fled away from his face. He tried to follow her but he couldn't catch her up, he felt disappointed because he couldn't finish his great fight with this weird girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Long hours passed before our friend's army had been defeated and the black eagle's troops entered the town; they barged into the palace of their king and he surrendered quickly without any resistance. He asked them to take all what they wanted from treasures and hostage in order to keep him alive and safe. The commander of the black eagle's army agreed to take all the treasures and all the beautiful women to work as maids in their houses beside the young brave kids to train them to be good slaves. Kuroro Lucifer ordered their king to bring all the women, girls and kids to choose who would take from them. He chose a lot of beautiful women and girls and he chose some kids, unfortunately, Gon and Killua attracted his attention so he took them as hostages. He continued searching by his eyes among the rows of women and girls for the gorgeous blonde girl he fought few hours ago. He was about to lose hope, he thought that she might get killed in the battle when his gaze caught the blonde crown of the young knight. He gestured to his men to take her to the hostages' rows; his men dragged her along with Gon and Killua and all the other hostages to their huge kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued,<p>

* * *

><p>End of the first chapter<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I wish you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any grammatical or spilling errors. I am waiting for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brave Hearts**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters, and I don't own the idea of this story, it belongs to my younger sister. I am only the writer of the incidents of this story.

_**Main characters:**_Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Kuroro Lucifer.

_**Warning**__**:**_ The theme of this story is far from the theme of the real story of the series H X H. And all the characters are OOC, Kurapika is a girl in this story.

_**Author Note**__**:**_ I wish to bid all this story readers a big apology for the late update, I knew it took months from me to update this fiction. I would be honest, I was thinking in dropping this story but some of the reviewers convinced me to go on so I am working on it again.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Life of Servitude **_

The trek to the kingdom of the black eagles were very exhausting for the poor captives from the defeated kingdom. They were not only physically tired but they were worn out mentally and emotionally. All of them were thinking of what kind of treatment they would receive from their captors, and how they would survive the life of servitude, most of the women started to cry and wail but the soldiers from the victorious kingdom silenced them instantly. Kuroro who was riding his huge horse in front of the troops had noticed the miserable state of the captives so he ordered his men to stop for a while to give the captives the opportunity to catch their breath and asked the soldiers to give them some water to refill the energy to continue their march to their great kingdom.

While the soldiers were busy in providing the captives with fresh water, he trudged towards a certain young blonde captive then he stopped few yards away from her examining her with his obsidian eyes. All he could see in front of him, just a beautiful innocent young girl then he wondered how such a frail creature could fight effectively and fiercely in the battle. For somehow Kuroro felt interested in this girl, he felt a great desire rose in his chest to know all about this young girl, he wanted to know her name, her age, how she obtained her skill in the battle field and why a young girl like her was training in fighting and riding horses instead of being with the other girls learning cooking, sewing and caring of the children. He wanted to know why she is so different, so weird and so special.

While he was thinking about all this stuff, his eyes hadn't left the form of the young girl, Kurapika who was bending down her head and looking at the ground all the time, sensed that somebody were staring at her so she raised her gaze for a while to see who was staring all the time at her. When she raised her face, her eyes locked with the emotionless black orbs of the fearful leader, Kuroro Lucifer. When their eyes locked, Kuroro had expected to see fear, worry and humiliation in those sapphire eyes but to his surprise all he saw were determination, pride and courage. He stared into her eyes for a long minute, and within this minute he also expected that she would break the eye contact between them but he again was wrong, the young girl also stared at him calmly with calculating eyes as if she was studying him. To his dismay, he was the one who felt dread to continue the eye contact with her, for some unknown reason he sensed that the girl's gaze was penetrating the layers he set around himself and could reach to his soul so he broke the eye contact and turned around and headed quickly to the front of the troops again ordering his men to prepare themselves for going on their way.

Before the sunset the front of the troops reached the huge walls of the black eagles kingdom. Kuroro and his leaders who reached firstly entered the welcoming gates of their kingdom among the hailing of the happy people of their kingdom, they were still riding their horses and they continued their ride until they reached the palace ground where their king, The Great Silva was waiting for their arrival. Behind Kuroro and the other champions, the soldiers started to enter the gates dragging with them a herd of women and children to work as slaves in this kingdom. All the captives entered the gates of the black eagle kingdom with bowing heads except for three persons, a blonde girl and her two young friends who were looking at their surroundings curiously as if they were in trip.

Kuroro and the champions stood before the huge wooden door of their King's room waiting for the permission to meet their great king. After few moments, the closed door was opened and they were allowed to enter the hall where the throne was. When they approached from the throne they all kneeled in front of the king respectfully.

" Oh, my dear Kuroro, nice to see you and your champions again. " greeted the king cheerfully.

" Nice to meet your Highness again, " greeted the black haired leader.

" You can stand up and have seats, " said the king and ushered for the servants to bring the seats for the great knights.

" I am proud of all of you, you defeated all the other countries and with that you made my kingdom the biggest kingdom ever. " said the king proudly.

" Thank you my Lord, we just did our duty towards our home and for the glory the kingdom. "

" Did you find any fine treasures in those countries? " asked the silver haired king hopefully.

" Yes, my Lord. We found a lot of treasures besides a big group of captives of women, strong men and even children. "

" Then let me examine our prizes from those conquers, "

" Sure, my Lord. " said Kuroro and clapped his hands then a group of servants entered the hall, every servant was carrying a treasure from one of the countries they defeated.

The king examined some of the treasures and he took what he was interested in from the treasures and the rest of them would be divided between Kuroro and the other champions.

" Kuroro, let the captives in, " ordered the king sternly. Again Kuroro clapped his hands and a big mismatched group of people entered the hall, their hands and legs were bound with thick roped and the stood in queue. When the captives stood in front of the king, he prayed silently for the king not to notice the blonde girl, he was interested in because he wished to keep her for himself to understand her even more.

Unfortunately, the blonde girl was the first one the king get interested in from the whole captives and he ordered her to approach him. When she did he cupped her face and raised her head to examine her features clearly.

" OMG, what a beautiful girl, what is your name? " asked the king dreamily.

" My name is Kurapika, " she replied with a cold dry tone.

" A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, "

" Look, Kurapika, I want you to be my private servant. You have the privilege to be in my presence and you can go every where inside the palace as you wish. Understood? "

She only nodded her head in understanding and the king felt satisfied with those girl that he asked his knights to take all the rest of the captives. Kuroro also took few servants as he was also only interested in the blonde girl but now she was beyond his reach forever. Although he chose few slaves, he chose Gon and Killua among them because he felt that those two kids were the close friends of the blonde girl so she may come and see them in his home and this may give him the chance to see her even for few minutes.

The King dismissed all the champions and the slaves, then he ordered the royal tailor to make some fine gowns for his new private servant. The king was busy in ordering the tailor about how many gowns and what colors he preferred for his servant's gowns that he didn't notice the sharp dagger that was hidden in the young blonde's clothes and now it was resting on his neck, severing his head from his body.

To be continued

I am sorry for the bad English, just try to understand what I am trying to tell you. Your reviews are highly appreciated and thank you for reading.


End file.
